forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonveil
| type2e = | refs2e = | reversible1e = | school1e = | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }} Moonveil was a divine magic spell available to certain priests of Bhaal, and later, Bane, that corrupted and blocked a moonwell—sacred pools scattered around the Moonshae Isles and dedicated to the Earthmother, with magical properties and possibly a portal—from operating. It was a ritual that took nine minutes to cast and could be assisted by up to seven additional followers. Effects The caster and up to seven assistants had to chant and dance all around the moonwell in a rough circle. Every minute, for nine minutes, a creature had to be sacrificed and its blood spilled upon the ground and into the pool. When the ritual was completed, a black mist rose from the moonwell, covering it with a roiling veil of death and destruction. All beneficial properties and effects of the moonwell were negated and the influence of the Goddess upon the local area was weakened to the point where she could not awaken or consciously direct her children (Kamerynn the unicorn and the Pack). The black mist was constantly generated by the pool, rising up a short distance and then dissipating, making it impossible to separate it from the pool; it could not be bottled, divided, or blown away. All spells of a level lower than moonveil were instantly reflected back upon the caster at full potency. Items that touched the mist had to resist the equivalent of a strong acid or be destroyed. Living creatures that came in contact with the mist had to resist the equivalent of a strong poison or suffer corrosive damage for as long as they maintained contact. If a being fell into the pool or was otherwise immersed, he or she had no chance to resist and suffered twice as much corrosion as for casual contact. They were also rendered blind unless they could resist the poisonous waters, and the blindness lasted for ten to forty minutes after the victim was removed from contact with the water or the black mist. As a side effect of the casting of moonveil, all holy water, sweet water potions, and other magical waters within 90 ft (27 m) of the pool were rendered foul and useless. The only known method to re-purify a moonwell that was corrupted by this spell was the sanctify sacred site ritual cast by followers of Chauntea the Earthmother. Components In addition to the chanting and dancing around the moonwell, this spell required a charred bone from any creature native to the Moonshae Isles, a bit of dung, some ashes, a dried snakeskin, and a small quantity of a liquid poison. As part of the ritual, nine creatures were sacrificed for the material component of their blood. Rumors and legends Some clerical and arcane sages believed that the moonveil ritual could be modified to close gates, color pools in the Astral plane, portals, or conduits for divine power. History This spell was known to certain priests of Bhaal, including the evil Hobarth who tormented the Moonshaes in the years leading up to the Time of Troubles. Years later, priests in the Risen Cult of Bane rediscovered this spell and used it before eventually being defeated by a small band of Harpers. Appendix See also * Sanctify sacred site Notes References Category:Abjuration spells Category:Alteration spells Category:Banite spells Category:Bhaalist spells Category:Rituals